1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to motor vehicle and construction safety devices. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved impact absorption device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of bumpers on motor vehicles to absorb the impact of collision has been known for many years. More recently, efforts have been made to provide bumpers which attenuate the impact forces. As such, it has been known to mount the bumper to the vehicle with an impact absorbing dash pot or shock absorber arrangement. It has also been known to form the bumper with a plurality of cavities which contain water. Upon impact, these cavities break open to release the water and thus attenuate the force of the impact.
It has also been known to place impact absorption devices between the roadway and stationary objects. For example, such devices may be placed between the oncoming traffic and a pillar adjacent the roadway supporting an overpass. As with the impact attenuating bumpers, it has been known to form these devices as collapsible containers filled with water. It has also been known to fill such containers with sand.
In each of these above arrangements, the impact attenuation device has been relatively heavy, and in the case of water containing devices, difficult to maintain.